


Echo

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice he said her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow/gifts).



> A postcard drabble written for Bow in exchange for one she sent to me. The prompt was "Tom/Minerva, echo".

'Minerva,' he said, fingertips stroking over her abdomen as they lay there in the sun. The air was humid coming off the lake, and the shade of the willows played across his white-marble face as he watched her, propped up on his elbow, eyes black in the shadows.

'Minerva,' he says in a hollow rasp, eyes burning blank red, white-death face smeared with mud. Harry is beside her, clutching and dragging on her robes to hold himself up, breath coming fast and heavy. The boy raises his wand, and whatever words there might have been are strangled in her throat.


End file.
